


Donut Sweater

by strawberrysayso



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fansign, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrysayso/pseuds/strawberrysayso
Summary: You get the chance of a life time to spend 5 five minutes with your favorite boyband member
Relationships: 1010 (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Green | Eloni (No Straight Roads)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Donut Sweater

You took a seat at the end of the long table covered with black cloth. Sitting on the other side in front of you, he was beaming, eyes wide with anticipation for what you would say first. Eloni -- the idol with curly lime green hair who filled your heart with joy when pictures and videos of him appeared on your feed, whose photocard was on the back of your phone case and on your paper fan was sitting in front of you, in the flesh for the next five minutes. 

“Hello! It's so great to meet you, Eloni. I`m--”

“Yes! I remember you!” Eloni cut in and you could feel the light from his own radiant smile make your own face glow lime green too. “_____ right?” You nodded “ Awww, yeahhh. You`re the one who had sent me the donut sweater!” 

And you did. Months ago, while searching in the men’s clearance section at one store, you had stumbled across the large pink and navy blue sweater. Donuts reminded all Eloni stans of him and you had been no exception. You had thought of him immediately, a stupid grin crossing over your face and making you wanna laugh at how childish it was to equate your celebrity crush to something that had nothing to do with him. But it was then that you came up with the idea that after all these years of being a fan, that you were going to send the sweater as your first piece of fan mail. Giving gifts to others had always made you feel happier than getting things for yourself anyways.

You hadn’t expected him to actually open it. Yet, he did. He also read your letter, remembered your name, and wore the sweater around the Baraca mansion whenever the group had down time. He went on about how cozy the sweater was and how he could do sweater paws when opening doors, But what had honestly stuck out to you was how much he revered your letter. 

Thinking back to it, amid the stickers on the corners and various doodles of flowers, it was a truly heartfelt letter. You had told him the typical fan message like how much you love 1010 and Eloni’s verses, what a motivation the group was to you, how you had hoped the sweater would keep him warm. But you had also talked about how you knew his feelings to be true, despite the fact he was a robot. 

In honesty, you yourself were unsure of how true that statement really was. But you wanted it to be. You wanted the simulative and artificial feelings and expressions to be real. Not everyone who had a heart was human and not everyone who was human had a heart after all. 

It was hard to believe the way he talked could be fake anyways because he was really tugging at your heartstrings right now. He called you his letter angel, as he’d finally found you after quietly searching for days.

He wanted to learn as much about you as he could in five minutes before you had to leave him again. So you told him about your job, your favorite foods, your band, and he listened earnestly with eyes fixated on you. And then eventually the time came for you to move onto Haym`s spot at the table and reluctantly you went to get up from your chair, then felt a slight tug on your hand. Eloni’s fingers were intertwined with yours as he looked up to you and smiled. 

“I hope to see you again.” he said

Your heart skipped a beat as you smiled at him, while feeling the glare of the fansite that was patiently waiting for her turn. “You will.” you said, though you weren’t sure yourself.

“Good. I’ll remember you.” And finger by finger, he let your warm hand leave his cool one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Thanks for reading! Initially, I had wanted to make this apart of a longer fic of the reader having multiple interactions with Eloni and being surprised at how he remembers them every time, but I opted to work on something else and keep this a short and sweet ficlet. 
> 
> I hope to have some more NSR works out pretty soon ! Thanks again to the DK Spouses for beta reading this for me :)


End file.
